People Change
by Ebony31
Summary: Hermione is bullied by the next generation of marauders, those marauders happen to be Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron are in Slytherin, and Voldemort doesn't exist. What Happens when they collide A story of Fun, Love and Friendship Come take a look, its not your ordinary story Rated T (but a small T)
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, nor would I want to...I couldn't create it as well as Rowling

This is a New Story, and my frst. Please no flames I Love criticism though .

This story moves along quite quickly and they get together as friends pretty quickly.

I will most likely update each week

Im young, only in my early teens, so go easy. I know i'm not the best writer.

Hope You Enjoy and also Read and Review :)

Reviewing means the world to me, and it makes me as happy as cats in watermelon suits...

~Chapter 1- Beginnings~

Hermione walked away from her parents, it was finally the 1st of September. They said their goodbyes and told her not to worry, NEWTs were coming this final year and she would be studying more than ever. However Hermione's parents were more worried about the four boys that had tormented her since first year, the next marauders.

I hold my ticket in my hand, I can feel the nervousness bubbling in my stomach. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Crookshanks meowing loudly, I maneuver my way around the people and bring my hand up to the left side of her face, she responds with a low purring and falls asleep. 'That has never once failed' I thought to myself. I see the entrance to Hogwarts in between platforms 9 and 10, I look around and hope no one is watching to closely. I take a slight run up and disappear through the wall, I open my eyes and see the marvelous hogwarts train. My eyes dart over to the old fashioned clock just above my head, It reads one minute to 11:00 'oh crap' I hurry and try to pull my trunk through the front door. I manage to pull it through just in time when suddenly the doors close, I sigh in relieve.

I start walking down to the front of the trains were the first years sit. I have always had to sit down there, no one wants me in their compartment not even the first years. I just past the toilets and the change rooms and about to start in the seventh year. The first compartment is of course the marauders, they always get the best. Inside is Ron Weasley the dumbest one of the lot, he has flaming red hair like his other siblings, freckles across his face and some done his neck he is the tallest of them all. Beside Ron is Harry, The bravest of the is constantly going up to girls, he has jet black hair with green eyes and is the smallest of the bunch. On the other side is Blaise, Blaise is the most gentle and he has caramel skin and dark eyes, dark hair but not as much as Harry's. Next to Blaise is Draco the leader of the marauders, platinum blonde hair, creamy white skin and silvery grey eyes but he is also the meanest of the group.

I realize I have been staring I snap out of it and they are looking at me, the last thing I see is Draco smirking at me. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, I haul my trunk with me. It gets stuck on something and I fly done the corridor and I hit my head on a pole. The last thing i see is Draco yelling "Professor".

I wake up and I adjust my eyes to the light,I look down to see i'm covered in blankets and a pillow behind my neck. I adjust my neck to look around and my eyes glance over to the other side of the compartment and I jump by what I see, its the marauders. I squeak in shock and they laugh at me, red floods my cheeks and they stop. Blaise turns his focus to me "are you alright?" he asked gently. Im taken aback by his tone but I reply quietly " I don't remember what happened".

"nothing at all?" harry talks to me now. " well only Draco yelling out professor" I blush. 'I should ask them what happened' I think. "so what happened?" I ask.

Draco begun to talk "well you came onto the train and you stopped just outside our compartment, you were staring for about five minutes but then you snapped out of it and I smirked at you and you started running and we went out of the compartment, you kept running but your trunk got stuck and you went flying and hit your head on the pole" he finished and I built up the courage to ask " but what are you doing in my compartment?". "were not" Ron replied. I got really confused and asked " then where am i?". Draco said " your in ours". My heart flew, no one has ever been in their compartment before "but no one is allowed to go in your compartment" I blushed once again. Draco dismissed her statement and replied "why were you staring anyway" I blushed for the the last time and felt myself dripping into unconsciousness.


	2. Not an ordinary tain ride

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter

Im young, only in my early teens, so go easy. I know i'm not the best writer.

Hope You Enjoy and also Read and Review

Reviewing means the world to me, and it makes me as happy as cats in watermelon suits...

Thanks to Words of Truth for being my first ever reviewer, it means alot. So far this story has had 167 hits, so review it motivates me...I know your reading :)

~Chapter 2- Not an ordinary train ride~

"Who's going to wake her?" Harry asked his friends. "I can't touch her she is still a mudblood" Draco replied. Blaise rolled his eyes " Get over it Draco, I will do it" Draco huffed in annoyance but didn't bother fighting back. Blaise went over to Hermione and shook her gently, she still was asleep. He sighed and shook her harder still nothing. Draco pushed Blaise over to the side " I will do it" he said angrily. He touched her on the cheek and her eyes flew open " see" replied the proud Draco "only because she is terrified of you" Blaise shot turned back his attention to Hermione "its five minutes till Hogwarts you have to put your robes on" Hermione realized she didn't know where her trunk was " there in my trunk, but I don't know where that is"

" oh ok I will get it then" Draco said cooly.

Draco started walking down the compartments, he got a lot of attention. Sevenths years staring through the glass with a look of bewilderment, he suddenly felt what it would of been like to be hermione. He pushed that thought out of his mind, when has he ever cared for the filthy mudblood. He was the one to suggest that they should put Hermione in their carriage the stared at him with utter shock. He reached the start of the first years and one kid passed him and actually fainted. He reached the very back of the train where Hermione had spent ever year going to Hogwarts. It would of been extremely embarrassing, but she probably got over it. He reached up and picked up the trunk from the over head and carried it out. He made the journey back up and stepped over the kid that had just fainted a few seconds before. He kept walking and a few more kids fainted when they saw who's trunk he was carrying. 'was it really that bad' he thought . 'it probably was' he realized.

He reached his compartment and lowered he trunk to sit next to Hermione. Hermione tried to stand up and realized she was wobbly, she couldn't stand she just fell over. she spoke " I don't think I can get to the change rooms, where do I go?". Blaise answered gently " just get changed here, there isn't anything we haven't seen before" he winked and Hermione blushed a violent shade of tomato red. " fine, but don't you dare look" she said. The marauders turned around while she got changed.

Draco asked "are you done yet?" he replied gently and that startled Hermione. "yes, I am".They all turned around and heard the train will be boarding in 30 seconds. " how am I meant to walk out?"

Draco picked her up marriage style and started walking her to the castle.

The marauders except Draco were the first to get out of the train and then followed by the seventh, sixth, fifth and so on until the last first year was out everyone was wondering were Draco and Hermione were. " Draco probably hexed her" a seventh year shouted out gleefully. "Oh shut up" replied Blaise. Everyone one was shocked when did Blaise care about mudblood, know-it-all granger. They didn't dare talk back to the marauder though. Finally Draco arrived holding a sleeping Hermione. "what are you all looking at, start walking to the castle" Draco yelled.

Draco walked over to his friends and they all stared at hermione. Hermione had her head buried into his chest and her crazy hair was flowing out at the sides. Draco saw his friends looking and he just shrugged at them.

They all finally reached the great hall and Hermione finally wakes up, she looks up and see who's carrying her, it was Draco Malfoy she blushed, and Draco looked down at her and simply whispered shush. She had a feeling that blushing will be the death of her.

* * *

Yay! next one coming soon...I'm halfway through chapter 6

Review :)


	3. Head's rooms

A/N

~Disclaimer applies~

No real reason I have been this late...just exams and dance

xsorryx review I know you're reading, or I just won't have the motivation anymore :(

* * *

Draco asked if she was head girl and she replied "yes I am, are you?" she could see that flash of joy in his face "yes, we have to sit at the new heads table" he said. He carried her over to the heads table and lowered her down into the chair. Dumbledore looked over to them and gave them a great smile.

"shall we all begin?" Dumbledore looked around the room. Everyone nodded " very well then, I am pleased to introduce you to our new head students, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy" everyone gave a round of applause but mainly to Draco, they both sat down. When Dumbledore had finished his speech and the sorting ceremony finished, there was 19 students to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, 21 to Gryffindor and 23 to Slytherin. Hermione and Draco both clapped for the new students and watched as the feast appeared. While Draco settled for a bit of everything Hermione just chose onion soup and a buttered roll. Draco faced her " is that all your going to eat?" he asked. "i'm not very hungry" she replied simply and he went back to his food.

"before we all leave Professor Snape is now teaching Defense against the dark and Potions, that is all. Oh and can head boy and girl stay behind please, off you go" Dumbledore announced.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other wondering what it could be.

Dumbledore came over to Hermione and Draco " I have to show you your quarters" they followed eagerly when he started walking. They reached there destination and Dumbledore left them but he called back " you have to choose a password" with a wink he was gone.

Draco turned to Hermione and asked what she thought " I'm not sure you chose".

"How about Granger is hot?" he said sneakily. She blushed and pushed him in the stomach he giggled and replied more seriously " how about 'Slytherdor unite'?" Hermione lit up at that.

"thats wonderful" she smiled " I loved how you put Slytherin first" she then replied sarcastically.

He just smiled.

They walked in and both of their mouths dropped, the first room was a living room. It was white with Red and Silver detailing. The living room led to the kitchen which kept a fridge, oven, microwave and more. They walked down a hall that had a door on the left and a door on the right and a door down the back in the middle. They went to the one in the middle first and found it was a bathroom, they both gasped there were two sides one for Hermione an one for Draco. Hermione thought her side was really beautiful filled with creams and baby pinks and Draco was creams and baby blues. It had a miniature bath like the one the prefects had. They left and went to the door on the right. The walked in and Hermione realized it was Draco's room " I will leave"she said quietly.

"no stay" he said. They walked in, the colors were emerald green with accents of silver and gold. He had a walk in closet and a desk, his bed was a queen with drapes. It was beautiful.

They walked over to the left room " i will stay out here if you want" Draco said.

"no come in" she answered back.

They walked and Hermione almost fainted it was absolutely gorgeous it was the same layout as Draco's but the colors were crisp white with pink and rose gold accents " your room is beautiful" Draco said.

They walked out and went back to the living room they sat down completely shocked.


	4. just a game of truth or dare?

usual disclaimers apply

:)

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione said even though she was scared.

" I didn't feel the need to torment a girl as pretty as you" Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "What classes are you doing?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient runes, what about you?" Draco said

"Same" Hermione smiled at him and Draco smiled back. " Do you want to come with me to go and meet with Harry, Ron and Blaise" "sure, lets go".

Draco walked with Hermione around his waist, so she wouldn't fall over. She was still wobbly and couldn't walk for a very long time. They walked into the slytherin and headed up to the boy's dormitory, and got the three marauders and they walked down to the room of requirement.

The three marauders asked Draco why was Granger here and Draco shrugged " I like her" they three boys nodded and smiled and hermione felt herself rising to the point of 100% happiness. Somebody actually liked her for once, she smiled and looked up at Draco he smiled to. They walked into the room of requirement and conjured up a party "Why don't we play truth or dare?" she smiled. Ron, Blaise and Draco looked confused but Harry explained " Its a muggle game, someone starts and they ask a person who is playing truth or dare, if the person say truth you ask them a question, example: have you ever gone on a date with Parvati, and you answer yes or no but if you select dare the person will tell you a dare and you have to do it, its fun as. want to play?"

Draco answered straight away " yes, thats sounds sick as" he said with a smile. "Ron you can go first". "okay, Harry Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Ron thought for a second and then he got it " Okay I dare you to drink three shots of fire whisky without stopping" "challenge accepted" and harry started. It was hilarious, there was alcohol spilling from his mouth, his face turned bright red but he managed " done!" harry yelled proudly, they all laughed along with him and Hermione joined as well.

"okay I choose Blaise!" Blaise groaned with a laugh. "Truth" he said to harry. " okay, who is the prettiest girl in hogwarts?" Blaise thought and then he knew " definitely ginny" Blaise replied with a smile. " Hey! thats my sister" Ron said, Hermione started laughing and everyone else did to. " Ok I choose Hermione, truth or dare" Blaise said. Hermione thought for a bit, she could do dare but risk doing something stupid and getting in trouble or she could choose good old safe truth, she decided to go truth "Truth" Hermione managed to say through a shot of fire whisky it was her 3rd and she was getting a bit tipsy. Blaise looked around the room looking for inspiration when he realized that she was the only girl here. 'Lets have some fun' he thought eagerly. "Ok i've got it, who is the most attractive guy here?" Hermione looked from side to side, now she wished that she picked dare. It seemed easier than the truth Blaise asked. She looked at the boys registering their faces and the smiles on their faces. This time last year they would of been knocking her books to the ground, smirking and snickering at her, calling her mudblood and trying to undo her skirt. She didn't understand she thought it may of been a joke but their face seem calm and relaxed not the face that someone would want to cause her pain and mockery. She already knew who she would choose, the thought of that caused yet another blush to her face. They noticed and urged her to tell "come on granger its not that bad" Draco said with a laugh. She felt hurt but realized that he wasn't laughing at her he was laughing with her. Blaise opened his mouth " Oh and you have to order us and give us a rate" he said and for once Hermione actually felt like she had finally found friends


	5. authors note (please read)

Author's Note :)

Hey guys,

I was wondering if anyone would like to co-write with me so updates will be quicker, and you can learn some skills while your at it ;).

Requirements:

.Must have wrote one/or more stories for fanfiction with at least 2000 words OR send me a sample writing piece (doesn't have too be fanfiction) that you have wrote in the past.

.Active member on and go on the site at least once a week,

.Some spelling and grammar skills.

That's all for the requirements...

Do not's

. Please this is a T rated story and I would like to keep It that way

.Try not to abandon the story, if you have to its completely fine but don't deliberately do it.

So if you would like to step out of your comfort zone, give me an inbox and I will get back to you ASAP!

YAY! Im excited :)

Ebony31


	6. Rating of the boys

"Come on, don't worry we won't hex you". Harry said to Hermione gently. 'its now or never' Hermione thought. "Ok um...the last person is um Ron with a 8, next is Harry with a um 8 1/2, second is Blaise with a 9 and first Draco with a um..."Hermione couldn't say the last bit, she choked up and got embarrassed. "Don't worry I won't bite" Draco reassured Hermione. "...10" she said it so quietly that the boys hardly caught it but they did. "wow"Blaise whispered.

Hermione saw the expressions on the boys faces especially Draco's. She dropped her glass and ran, tears streaming down her face. She had just told the most popular boy in the whole of hogwarts that he was a number 10!. It wasn't unusual for girls to throw themselves but she had just became a number, Hermione cried herself to sleep.

"wow, a 10" Draco announced to the others, he has played similar games with other girls but they never dared to say a 10, the highest anyone would ever get was a 9 1/2 and that itself was rare

"well she probably never played a game like this" Blaise patted his friend on the back "congratulations, even if it was granger" Harry said to Draco through a shot of fire whisky.

"She's not bad, I don't even know why we bullied her all those years" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree" the three remaining marauders said in time.

Hermione woke up, her pillow wet and clenched around her body. She heard the door open, she went out to see who it was. The figure appeared to be Draco, she yelped and ran back into her room.

She dived under her covers and settled herself done. There was a knock at her bedroom door "Granger can I come in?" he said with pure gentleness. "yes" she squeaked back.

He went and sat next to her on her bed, he wiped away the tears and pushed her hair away from her face. She felt herself rose. " what's wrong" Draco said. " I'm just another number that has given you a 10, every girl wants you to be their boyfriend and I just stooped to that level". Hermione answered through several more tears. " no your the first, no one has dared to give me a 10"

" really"

"certain"

"oh" hermione blushed at what she just realized, she was the only one. She definitely felt embarrassed now. " what made you give me a 10 anyways" Draco asked with clear curiosity.

Hermione felt an urge of confidence "well lately you have been really nice, and your eyes are really pretty and you hair suits you. and your muscly to".

"Thanks, I would give you a 10 to" he got up and left.

Hermione had never felt like this before, she smiled and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up and remembered last nights events, she smelt cooking and wondered into the kitchen. She started laughing when she saw Draco actually cooking waffles "you can cook!" she said through a batch of giggles. " yes as a matter of fact I can, i'm good at it to" he laughed back at her. He started plating the waffles and covered them with fresh cream and strawberries. He put them in front of Hermione. " are you sure you haven't poisoned them" she giggled and started tucking into her breakfast. She took her first bite and literally her whole body tingled. " they are amazing!"

" glad you think so" Draco told her through a smile.

They picked up the books and walked out of their quarters to get to their first lesson of the day, Potions.


End file.
